Kidō/Image Gallery
Kidō Anime Images Ep280ShijūNoSaimon.png|Shijū no Saimon (四獣の塞門, The Gate of Four Beasts) Ep280HōyokuNoJōmon.png|Hōyoku no Jōmon (鳳翼の城門, The Gate of Phoenix Wings) Ep280KigaiNoJōmon.png|Kigai no Jōmon (亀鎧の城門, The Gate of Turtle Shell) Ep280KokōNoJōmon.png|Kokō no Jōmon (虎咬の城門, The Gate of Tiger Fang) Ep280RyūbiNoJōmon.png|Ryūbi no Jōmon (竜尾の城門, The Gate of Dragon Tail) Ep93Sai1.png|Sai (塞, Restrain) Ep177Hainawa1.png|Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) Ep225Seki.png|Seki (斥, Repulse) Ep9Geki.png|Geki (撃, Strike) Ep239Hōrin.png|Hōrin (Disintegrating Circle) Ep276Sekienton.png|Sekienton (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape) Ep221ShitotsuSansen.png|Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) Ep225Tsuriboshi.png|Tsuriboshi (吊星, Suspending Star) Ep218Enkōsen1.png|Enkosen (円閘扇, Arc Shield) Ep61IsaneUsesKakushitsuijaku.png|Kakushitsuijaku (摑趾追雀, Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows) Ep155Rikujōkōrō.png|Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) Ep219Hyapporankan.png|Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence) Ep210SajōSabaku.png|Sajo Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) Ep225Tozanshō.png|Tozanshō (倒山晶, Inverse Mountain Crystal) Ep210Gochūtekkan.png|Gochūtekkan (五柱鉄貫, Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars) Ep61IsaneUsesTenteikūra.png|Tenteikūra (天挺空羅, Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air) 300Aizen is bound.png|Kuyō Shibari (九曜縛, Nine Sunlight Traps) Ep252Dankū.png|Danku (斷空, Splitting Void) Ep211Kin.png|Kin (禁, Seal) Ep19Bankin.png|Bankin (卍禁, Great Seal) Ep197Shō.png|Shō (衝, Thrust) Ep252Byakurai.png|Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) Ep225TsuzuriRaiden.png|Tsuzuri Raiden (製本電, Bound Lightning) Ep46Shakkahō.png|Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) Ep301Ōkasen.png|Ōkasen (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash) 252Byakuya fires.png|Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Ep122Haien.png|Haien (廃炎, Abolishing Flames) Ep218Tenran.png|Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) Ep62Raikōhō.png|Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Cannon) Ep155SōrenSōkatsui.png|Sōren Sōkatsui (双蓮蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) Ep212TessaiUsesHadō88.png|Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) Ep62Kurohitsugi.png|Kurohitsugi (黒棺, Black Coffin) 300Senju Koten Taiho.png|Senjū Kōten Taihō (千手皎天汰炮, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear) Ep224Fushibi.png|Fushibi (伏火, Ambush Flare) Hakufuku.png|Hakufuku (白伏, White Crawl) Ep130Kyōmon.png|Kyōmon (鏡門, Mirror Door) Ep123HachigyōSōgai.png|Hachigyō Sōgai (八爻双崖, Eight Joined Twin Cliffs) Ep251ShisōKekkai.png|Shisō Kekkai (四葬結界, Quad Burial Barrier) Ep252Kongōbaku.png|Kongōbaku (金剛爆, Adamantine Blast) Ep252GakiRekkō.png|Gaki Rekkō (牙気裂光, Raging Light Fang) Ep252HyōgaSeiran.png|Hyōga Seiran (氷河晴嵐, Glacier Vapor Storm) Ep14Shibireyubi.png|Urahara uses Shibireyubi to paralyze Rukia. Ep198ByakuyaBarrier.png|Unnamed Barrier Ep198IsaneBarrier.png|Unnamed Barrier Ep207ShinjiDiscoversAizen.png|Unnamed Spell Ep186AmagaiKidō.png|Unnamed Spell Ep169Barrier.png|Unnamed Barrier Ep175DomedBarrier.png|Unnamed Barrier Ep186KasumiōjiBarrier.png|Unnamed Barrier Ep247PyramidBarrier.png|Unnamed Pyramid Barrier Ep251GinreiBarrier.png|Unnamed Barrier Ep105KidōGun.png|Kido Gun. Ep280RoppōFūjin.png|Unnamed Kidō Cage. Kido Cannon.png|Kidō Cannon. Ep212Jikanteishi.png|Jikanteishi. Ep308Kurohitsugi.png|'Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi' at full power. 309Aizen is sealed.png|Aizen is sealed with Urahara's Kidō. Ep279StandingOvation.png|Standing Ovation. Kidō Manga Images Ch1Pg16Sai.png|Sai (塞, Restrain) Ch266Pg14Hainawa.png|Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) Ch142Pg4Sōkatsui.png|Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Kuyo Shibari.png|Kuyō Shibari (九曜縛, Nine Sunlight Traps) 213Haien1.png|Haien (廃炎, Abolishing Flames) 405Ōkasen1.png|Ōkasen (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash) Ch17Pg25Shakkahō.png|Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) 323Tenran.png|Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) 177RaikōhōB.png|Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Cannon) 266SōrenSōkatsui2.png|Sōren Sōkatsui (双蓮蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) 98HiryūGekizokuShintenRaihō.png|Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) Ch402Pg13Pg14SenjūKōtenTaihō.png|Senjū Kōten Taihō (千手皎天汰炮, Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear) Ch330Pg18ShitotsuSansen2.png|Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) Ch322Pg16Enkōsen.png|Enkōsen (円閘扇, Round Lock Fan) Ch402Pg10SajōSabaku2.png|Sajo Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) Hado 96, Ittokaso.png|Ittō Kasō (一刀火葬, Single Blade Cremation) Unnamed Hexagonal Barrier (Aizen).png|Unnamed Hexagonal Barrier AizenBarrier.png|Unnamed Barrier Urahara Seal.png|Unnamed Seal Bakudoseki.png|Seki Ch336Pg15Tsuriboshi.png|Tsuriboshi Ch360Pg9Sekienton.png|Sekienton Ch337Pg6Tozanshō.png|Tozanshō. Ch337Pg8TsuzuriRaiden.png|Tsuzuri Raiden. Ch418Pg16Kurohitsugi.png|Kurohitsugi Ch497RangikuTenteikūra.png|Rangiku using the Tenteikūra to rely the information about stolen Bankai. Ch589Pg12YumichikaDaichiTenyō.png|'Hadō #57. Daichi Tenyō'. 607Urahado Sannodo Teppusatsu.png|'Ura Hadō: Sannodō — Teppūsatsu'. Kidō Video Clips Sai Renji.gif|Sai (塞, Restrain) Hainawa.gif|Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) Seki.gif|Seki (斥, Repulse) Geki9.gif|Geki (撃, Strike) Horin.gif|Hōrin (崩輪, Disintegrating Circle) Sekienton.gif|Sekienton (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape) ShitotsuSansen.gif|Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) Tsuriboshi.gif|Tsuriboshi (吊星, Suspending Star) Enkōsen.gif|Enkosen (円閘扇, Arc Shield) Kakushitsuijaku.gif|Kakushitsuijaku (摑趾追雀, Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows) Rikujōkōrō.gif|Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) Hyapporankan.gif|Hyapporankan (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence) Sajo Sabaku.gif|Sajo Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) Tozanshō.gif|Tozanshō (倒山晶, Inverse Mountain Crystal) Gochūtekkan123.gif|Gochūtekkan (五柱鉄貫, Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars) Tenteikūra.gif|Tenteikūra (天挺空羅, Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air) Danku.gif|Danku (斷空, Splitting Void) Bakudo Nr. 99 Part 1.gif|Part 1. Kin (禁, Seal) Bankin.gif|Part 2. Bankin (卍禁, Great Seal) Shou.gif|Shō (衝, Thrust) Byakurai.gif|Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) Tsuzuri Raiden.gif|Tsuzuri Raiden (製本雷, Bound Lightning) Shakkaho.gif|Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) Sōkatsui.gif|Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) Haien.gif|Haien (廃炎, Abolishing Flames) Tenran.gif|Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) Raikōhō.gif|Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Cannon) SōrenSōkatsui.gif|Sōren Sōkatsui (双蓮蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) HiryūGekizokuShintenRaihō.gif|Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) Kurohitsugi.gif|Kurohitsugi (黒棺, Black Coffin) Fushibi.gif|Fushibi (伏火, Ambush Flare) Hakufuku2.gif|Hakufuku (白伏, White Crawl) ShisoKekkai.gif|Shisō Kekkai (四葬結界, Quad Burial Barrier) Kongōbaku.gif|Kongōbaku (金剛爆, Adamantine Blast) GakiRekko.gif|Gaki Rekkō (牙気裂光, Raging Light Fang) HyōgaSeiran.gif|Hyōga Seiran (氷河晴嵐, Glacier Vapor Storm) Jikanteishi&Kūkanten'i.gif|Jikanteishi (時間停止, Temporal Stasis) & Kūkanten'i (空間転位, Spatial Displacement) Yoruichi shunko.gif|Yoruichi Shunko SuiFeng shunko incomplete.gif|Soifon Shunko BarrierCage.gif|Hachi traps Baraggan in a Kidō barrier cage ShijinoSaimon.gif RyubinoJomon.gif KokonoJomon.gif Gif KikainoJomon.gif HoyokunoJomon.gif Shunko.gif UraharaAizenWristSeal.gif KuyoShibari.gif SenjuKotenTaiho.gif Oukasen.gif HachigyoSogai.gif Garganta.gif NorenMekuri.gif|Shinji using Noren Mekuri. TanmaOtoshi.gif|Shinji uses Tanma Otoshi on Ichigo. Shibireyubi.gif|Urahara paralyzes Rukia using Shibireyubi. SentanHakuja1.gif|Tōsen kidnaps Renji and Rukia using Sentan Hakuja. SentanHakuja2.gif|Gin transports himself and Aizen using Sentan Hakuja. RoppōFūjin.gif|Hachi uses Roppō Fūjin on Baraggan. HakoOkuri.gif|Hachi uses Hako Okuri to infect Baraggan and defeat him. Inemuri.gif|Yamamoto knocks out Hinamori using Inemuri. MillonEscudo.gif|Aizen uses Millon Escudo to defend himself against Getsuga Tenshō. ElEscudo.gif|Aizen blocks Kyōraku with El Escudo. KyūjūrokkeiKakafūmetsu.gif|Aizen is sealed using Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu. Category:Images